Pretensión
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: [Drabble] Puedes pretender ser alguien frente al resto, pero nunca podrás engañarte a ti mismo... [Reviews!]


.. **Título: **Pretensión ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Categoría:** Drama  
.. **Summary:** Puedes pretender ser alguien frente al resto, pero nunca podrás engañarte a ti mismo...  
.. **Disclaimer:** Aunque dijese que fma me pertenece, nadie me creería ..  
.. **Notas de Autora (leer, por favor): **No es la gran cosa, lo sé, pero quería escribirlo para reflejar la tendencia de algunas personas (en las que me incluyo) que fingen tener ciertas cualidades para luego darse cuenta de la autentica realidad. Criticas constructivas, no flames, onegai. Reviews!

* * *

_- Debo mantenerme firme._

Tras tomar la determinación de regresar a nuestros auténticos cuerpos, esa fue mi primera autopropuesta. Sólo me tomó un par de segundos asimilarla. Quería ser una persona fría de sangre y corazón. Me negué al instante cualquier tipo de emoción hacia cualquier situación. Me mantuve inexpresivo un largo rato mientras recordaba cosas que normalmente me hacían sonreír o derramar lágrimas, hasta que mi mente afirmó:

_- Soy firme._

Sentí cómo mutilaba mis recuerdos, mis emociones, para mantenerme así. Probé mi frialdad al mantenerme sereno cuando rememoré una vez más _aquello_ que debería haber sido nuestra madre, al volver a vivir en mi mente la angustia del momento.

_- Soy frío._

Entonces comprendí que con aquello no bastaba. Sí, era firme y frío pero no podía quedarme impasible ante las adversidades. Por tanto, una nueva propuesta comenzó a rondarme la mente. Para ponerla en práctica, salí de casa de la abuela Pinako y me alejé buscando un árbol alto y robusto. Trepé con dificultad por sus gruesas y fornidas ramas, y al estar a una altura considerable, me puse en pie y miré hacia abajo. Sin mirar, me lancé al vacío, cayendo ágilmente.

_- Soy valiente._

Volví a casa, orgulloso de mí mismo y fui a ver a mi hermano. Subí las escaleras y entré en la habitación, encontrándomelo tirado en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Sentí miedo, preocupación, dolor... No podía pensar en nada, y sólo pude acercarme a él gritando incoherencias en lugar de avisar a la abuela o a Winry.

_- ¡Niisan! .¿Qué haces?_

Lo cogí entre mis metálicos brazos y deposité a mi hermano mayor sobre la cama, donde se supone que debía permanecer sin levantarse para recuperarse de la fiebre que le había dado por la instalación de los automails. Olvidé mis propuestas anteriores, comportándome como un idiota sin saber qué diablos hacer.

_- No te preocupes, Al... Estoy bien. Quiero levantarme ya... Tengo que devolverte tu cuerpo lo antes posible._- y entonces me sonrió.

Recordando mis acciones anteriores, me llamé a mí mismo estúpido. Quise, en un rato, pretender ser otra persona muy distinta a mí, fingiendo no sentir nada. Recordando los juegos con mi hermano y Winry sí había sentido alegría, pero no podía sonreír por no tener una boca con la que poder hacerlo; el momento de la muerte de mamá, clavado en mi memoria, me sumergía en la tristeza; las visiones de la cosa no humana que creamos me hubiese revuelto el estómago de haber tenido; y trepar a aquel árbol me preocupaba por mi recién adquirido peso extra, por si las ramas quebraban. Claro que, de haber sido así, no me hubiese pasado nada. Sentía las emociones que provenían de mi alma, pero no podía aplicarlas a mi cuerpo: esa era la diferencia.

Sin embargo, Edward no necesitaba pretender ser fuerte, de por sí mismo ya lo era. Fuerte, valiente y firme, hasta el punto de forzar su propia salud por llevar a cabo su determinación, y supe que no pararía hasta lograrlo. Le envidié.

_- Niisan, debes descansar..._

Él, mientras le caían gotas de sudor por la fiebre y hacía muecas de dolor, me dedicó otra sonrisa que no resultó del todo forzada.

_- Me alegro de que aún seas tú... Temía que al atar tu alma tu personalidad cambiase... Es un alivio que no haya sido así..._

De haber estado en mi cuerpo, seguramente me hubiese sonrojado. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, lo abracé, olvidando la fría temperatura de la armadura. No podía sentir su calor, pero podía imaginarlo, recordarlo.

_- Qué bien...-_ murmuró_- Estás fresquito..._

Luego cerró los ojos, y descansó tras haberme enseñado la lección.

* * *


End file.
